Ao's Diary
by Mahime6891
Summary: The diary of a certain squirrel named "Ao", which contains Ao's feelings and confessions about a certain Pretty Boy named "Yun"! They are two of my most favorite characters in "Akatsuki no Yona". May Contain Spoilers from the manga.
1. Chapter 1

**"Ao's Diary"**

**The diary of a certain squirrel named "Ao", which contains Ao's feelings and confessions about a certain Pretty Boy named "Yun"! They are two of my most favorite characters in "Akatsuki no Yona". May Contain Spoilers from the manga. ****Please read and review ;)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respectful owners, and not me! I only own this diary (received from a good friend of mine named "Ao"!)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

The first day:

They are all very kind to me, giving yummy things to me to eat! But one of them particularly attracts my attention. He seems to be their cook!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Another day:

They call him "Yun". His full name is "Yun Kun".

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yet another day:

We had some kind of bird meat stew with rice for lunch. It was made by a bird hunted by "Hime", cooked by "Yun" of course, and it was delicious!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A sunny day:

"Yun" has such handsome hair! It's not red or orange. You could call it maybe… ginger? It's the color of sun. Not a fire burning sun like "Hime", but a gentle warm sun like a spring holiday! It's somehow similar to the color of my own hair!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Early afternoon:

He is my most favorite genius pretty boy!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

One hour to lunch:

"Yun" is so active. Did you know that he could actually sew? He can also cure any kind of sickness. I wish I get sick so he can cure me! Pkyuuu~!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Half past noon:

Nom nom nom…..

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Late in the night:

I saw a dream. "Yun" was getting married! I can't sleep anymore.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the very short chapters. I just wanted to keep the format of the diary. Please send your thoughts. Thanks, Pkyuuu<strong>**~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Pkyuuu****~!" The rest of Ao's Diary**

* * *

><p>.<p>

A rainy day:

It's so dark and cold today. I can't take it anymore. I have to talk to him! I know, "Seiryuu" or "Shinah" as called here, is my true master. But I'm sure he will understand. But will "Yun" notice the feelings of a little squirrel like me? I remember him being startled when we first met in the cave…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Early morning while everyone is still sleeping:

Only "Yun" is awake. He always gets up early & starts cooking. Now I need to be calm, it's OK, just take a deep breath… I will just casually make a conversation… while he is cooking…

"Hi Yun Kun! Are those some walnuts you've got there?"

For a moment Yun continues to cook. & then suddenly he turns around and starts talking.

"Oh, hi there little fella! You're up early. Perhaps you want some walnuts? Here, have some!"

OMG! Oh My God! He talked to me! He even gave me some walnuts! He likes me! Kyaaaaa~!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A new day:

"Yun" and I have become good friends. Now I spend more time around him, and he gives me snacks and talks to me. We talk about everything, like for example the weather! He says "It's a good weather today, isn't it?" or "Do you miss your friends, Squeaky?" Yesterday he even told me: "I want to become a doctor in the future. What about you?" I'm a lucky squirrel ;)

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A warm afternoon:

Today after lunch, "Yun" had some free time and he decided to spend it with me. When all the members of the group gathered around for resting & talking about their future plans, "Yun" put me on his lap & started petting my head. Now they are all having their afternoon nap (which rarely happens because they are always busy). "Yun" is sleeping, and I'm resting on his chest, under the sun, in the shadow of a tree. It's pure heaven!

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting for your Comments! ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ao's Diary**

**The diary of a certain squirrel named "Ao".**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

A very new day:

Listen to this piece of gold! I'm going to save the day! Correcting, I'm going to save Yun! Yun will dress as a girl, in order to hide in a group of girls, so he can make them free. I will go with him to bite & cut ropes if needed. It's going to be so exciting! We're like the heroes of legends!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The Big day:

So now I'm hiding in Yun's dress, in a part where it's supposed to be his… er… boobs! Well I guess I should feel happy. But to tell the truth, it's really hot in here! And I have to stay still, otherwise they'll think something's wrong with Yun! I'm afraid that I may collapse. I can hear his heartbeat. No wait, is it mine?!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Later:

Everything is over. The big day came & passed, & the one who saved the day, was "Hime" & not me. Of course I did bite some ropes, but not a big deal compared to "Hime" who threw the last arrow & finished their "King" off. "Yun" went through a lot of beating & hitting, without me being there for him. And even now that everyone is dancing and singing and clapping, "Yun" is running to cure everyone's injuries. Such a sad sto….!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Even Later:

Just when I was thinking that the story of my life couldn't become any sadder, "Yun" spotted me and ran to me still carrying all those bandages & medicines. He picked me up in his hands, rolled around himself, & said these words:

-"Thank you for helping me there today! It wasn't possible without you!"

And then he kissed me! So warm & cute… I guess it was supposed to be a kiss on my forehead. But since I'm so small & he's so big compared to me, well it felt more like a kiss on all my face, including my nose & my lips! Does it count as my first kiss?!

After that he put me down calmly & turned around to go for the rest of the injuries. I watched his back as he was getting away under the moonlight, while the skirt of his still girly dress was jumping up & down, similar to the moving threads of his ginger hair. My Spring Holiday! How I wish I was a human!

…..

And with this thought, a small drop of tear fell down, which shined for a moment, magically…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you enjoy as much as I do. **

**I'll update very soon. Any kinds of comments are always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who read, & thank you for the nice reviews. They really make my day!**

**I wanted to wait a little more until I update new chapters, but I'm so impatient! Please tell me about the good & bad points, & how would you like or predict the story to continue. Or Please let me know if you think there are mistakes, or if it's not good enough to continue. Many thanks for your support!**

**Here is the rest of the diary**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

A few days later:

Something strange has happened today. In the morning when I woke up, I felt that the whole world has somehow became smaller, & I have grown bigger. Then I saw my own body moving a few steps away. My first reaction was screaming out laud. Then surprised by my own voice, I ran to the river to wash my face with fresh water. And it was there that I discovered my reflection is "Hime". As a result, I screamed again which caused everyone to run to me with concern. Then I said "I'm OK, I'm fine!". Of course no one believed me, & I ended up resting in Yun's tent!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

30 Minutes later:

I wonder what happened. While still lying down, I again see my original squirrel form running right & left impatiently. Could it be that it is "Hime"? Did maybe "Hime" & I switch our bodies? Was it a onetime chance given to me? Like I wished a few days ago? Startled by the idea, I jump up. Yun jumps up too. He asks if I am ok. I can't help but stare straight into his blue eyes. & I guess I move a little too near to him, because he suddenly blushes & moves back.

-"You're a little weird today, Yona. In a way that "Hak" may not like it!" says Yun.

-"I'm not Yona!" I reply without thinking.

-"What?" this time he is really surprised. So I ask him to forget about what I told, & I stand & leave the tent. I need to think how to use this one time given chance properly.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A few hours later:

I've been following others for all day now, & repeating whatever they do. They have noticed that something is not right, but haven't still said a word. I have to talk to "Yun". Maybe he will be able to understand, since he's a genius.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sunset:

I go near Yun. –"We need to talk!" I say.

A slight red color appears on his cheeks.

-"Ok. I'll listen." He answers. We are on the top of a hill where we can see a clear sunset.

I start: -"Ok, I know it may sound weird. But the truth is, I am not Yona! I mean I am Yona, but in fact I am Ao!" not sure how to continue… "Do I even make any sense?"

He is watching me with a blank expression. –"I don't know…" He says.

I try one more time, -"I'm not sure what's happening either. But one thing I know, is that tomorrow I may again be Ao. So it's better to talk while I still can…" a fast look & he's still expressionless and slightly red, avoiding eye contact. I gather all my courage, and blurt out a sentence:

-"Yun, … I love you!" Pause, then I add "as Ao!" making no sense probably at all!

Then I finally breath! Now that my mission is complete, there's no need to stay & make him any more uncomfortable. I turn to leave, when suddenly he grabs my hand from behind & pulls me to his side. Then at my utmost surprise, he kisses my lips. A real kiss this time, in the warmth of which I close my eyes and drown. Still kissing, he slowly puts his arms around my body, and hugs as hard as it hurts. And I start to feel dizzy, falling sleep, wishing the time would stop forever.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

Tomorrow:

The next thing I know, It's tomorrow and I wake up next to my owner "Shinah" as my squirrel self. I'm still dizzy, wondering if it was all just a dream. But as strange & sweet as it sounds, there is a sign that tells me it may have been more than just a dream. There is a basket here, full of different kinds of my favorite nuts, decorated with some beautiful flowers. And it has a short message on it, saying: -"To Ao, from Yun, With love!". There's even a heart, drawn on it!

I climb up into the basket, thinking if I should start eating. Which one should I choose first? While I'm busy going nuts, my heart suddenly skips a beat. It's Yun who is coming this way. He is smiling. Do I look good?

"Hi there!" says Yun casually.

"Hi Yun! How are you today?" I answer.

He arrives and sits next to the basket. I also sit down on the top of the nuts, holding an almond in my hand. My heart is jumping crazily.

Yun turns to me and asks, -"Are you going to eat that?"

I look at the almond. With a wavering appetite I take a bite. He starts talking.

-"You know, this morning Yona came to me & told me that she had a dream of being Ao for a whole day!"

The almond jumps in my throat & I start to cough as I feel choking.

"You Okaaaay?" he's apparently frightened. He starts to hit me gently with his fist. The almond jumps out.

There is a long pause, during which he turns his head & stares at a faraway point. Then again I hear his voice:

-"What if I asked you to stay with me, for … a very long time, so we can get to know each other better? Would you accept it? You can … for example stick to my hair, like a very gorgeous hairpin!"

I can't hold that one tear anymore (that has been there since I was choking), & it rolls down on my face. –"Yes, I accept! I so much accept! Let's stick together, forever!"

Now he's watching me carefully, as if he can hear my voice. Then he opens his hand with an inviting gesture. I move into his hand, and he puts me on his head where those feathers usually are. He then takes out a small mirror & watches himself with a satisfied expression.

"Wow, you fit in perfectly! You're like a part of my hair now!"

"Silly Yun!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter.<strong>

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know in a few words, or in details!**

**Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

.

A surreal day:

We found a local library in a village we were visiting. It was not a big library, but still better than no library at all. Yun got so excited & asked if we could stay here for a while. Everyone seemed interested at first, but gradually they all got bored & went out with the excuse of finding food & a place to stay at night. Yun stayed, & so did I.

While he flew to his own world of books, I started to search for some specific subjects. Here is what I found as a result. Now I know that some species can turn into beautiful human beings by "True love's kiss"! (This didn't work the last time I got mine.) Also, there are some other species, like mermaids for example, who become human by making a contract with witches. But they have to give something special instead, in order to get what they want.

In some other books, there is another solution called the "Black Magic". I can get a great deal of magic by casting a magic circle. All I need is to have a copy of the spell & the circle's map itself, and a few candles. Hmm, that won't be hard if I use the fire which our group makes during the camping time as my candles. Yep, that'll work… oh good heavens… Yun is standing right behind me!

-"What are you reading?" he asks. Now I have to make the books accidentally fall! … Oops!

-"Woah! The book fell! Let me pick it up." Yun goes under the table for the book, while I stealthily take the circle & spell's page. I'll have to return them later anyway. Perfect!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Some hours later:

I have the spell & the circle's page in my mouth. We're now sitting around our night fire. This fire is the key to solving all my problems. At the right moment I'll jump through it holding my circle & the spell. If it works, I'll turn into a beautiful human that Yun can love & hug & kiss!

Well, this is it. When I reborn as a human, I'll say goodbye to my squirrel life. To be honest, I had so many good & happy moments as a squirrel. I ate delicious food, & made kind friends. I'm so grateful to every single one of them. First there was "Shinah", my first real friend, who gave me home, & trust. Then there was Yona, who always smiled at me and brought adventures to us. And at last, I met Yun.

It's not like I won't see them again. I just won't be a squirrel anymore when I see them again. Okay, it's time. Nobody is watching. I gather all my strength, and jump. Then I see flames. They are so hot & furious. Will I be able to make it on time? It may be harder than I thought. And then, among the dancing flames of fire, I see Yun's concerned face who is running to me, & hear his voice calling my name: -"Aoooooooo!"

Yun, I'm going to see you later as a human! My Spring Holiday!

One last look, then I close my eyes, and all pictures & sounds dissolve into silent black.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

A whole new day:

I open my eyes to the blue sky. Not quite sure if I'm a human, or I'm in heaven. Every single part of my body aches, so I assume it's not the second one. Really? Does it mean … ?

I try & manage to get up & sit. Then I realize… I'm actually the same size I've always been, only this time I'm covered in bandages. This can't be. Nothing changed? Except I got burnt injuries?

I look around for an answer. Then there is him, cooking. I'm thrilled. He saw me looking like this? Or maybe even saved me from the fire? I can't face him right now. I stand to scape. But on that moment, he turns around & attempts to catch me. Trying to run, my foot is stuck in some bondage, & I fall down. He jumps & catches the tip of my tail. Damn, he's fast!

He sits, pulls me and picks me up in the palms of his both hands. I don't even have the power to resist or scape anymore.

Then he bursts out in anger: -"What in heavens are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself? Have you any idea…" now he starts to cry "… have you any idea how worried I was? You were burning alive in the fire! And I thought I may lose you forever…" unable to continue, he now just cries.

I can't watch his tears. They make me cry too.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Yun, for making so much trouble for you." I say & I cry.

"It's okay now. Don't cry. I'll protect you, so don't do such stupid things ever again!" He pushes me hard to himself & we cry. Then in the corner of my blurry sight, I see some completely burned black papers. They have to be the spell & the circle. Did he see them? There's no point now. Everything is over now. Although I got the chance to be cured by Yun as I always wanted. But I have to stay like this forever. At the highest point of my disappointment, I remember a name that Yun always talks about: Ik-Su. And I think of one last solution. Praying to God!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dear God,

How are you? No! I mean… Thank you for giving me all the good things & Yun!

And please forgive me for all my mistakes.

I just have one little favor to ask you.

I know you cannot turn me into a human being, or make Yun fall in love with me.

But would you please at least, make him notice about my feelings?

That would be fantastic if he only knew.

Thanks in advance.

Sincerely,

Ao!

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**At this point, let's take a brief look at Yun's Diary.**

* * *

><p>"Yun's Diary"<p>

.

Day 0001:

I don't usually write diaries, but I figured if I don't turn my feelings into words, I may explode!

I'm so worried about Ao. The squirrel is becoming weirder every day.

Especially after that particular day when Yona became Ao, & Ao became Yona, and confessed to me & I… well some other things happened too!

But anyway, after that it tried to commit suicide by jumping inside the fire. Gladly I could save Ao, but then the squirrel fell in a depression. Ao doesn't eat enough anymore like it used to, and has lost a lot of weight. Is not that energetic squirrel anymore, & is often spotted just sitting & staring at an unknown point in the space.

I don't know what can I do for Ao, who I admit has somehow become an important & dear being for me. Despite it being an animal, it seemed that we could understand each other like more than just really good friends. I wish I knew how to help.

Maybe I should take Ao to Ik-Su?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Day 0002:

As I pass the nearby lake, I see the back side of an stranger who is standing there watching the lake. And it has the figure of a woman, with long brown hair. Is it an illusion? I rub my eyes & look again.

It's only Ao, standing there. Wait, What?! Where did the woman go? For a moment I have a crazy idea of going near & find out for myself. But for some reason I don't. I wonder if I'm scared.

I turn to go my own way. But then my curiosity wins & I look back one more time, only to see the woman standing there again. Now I'm really scared, & I start to run to the opposite direction. I want to see her face, but I'm afraid of what I may see. That's it! I'm going to visit Ik-Su!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Day 0003:

Ik-Su greets us with a warm welcome, & wide open arms. When I say "Us", I mean Ao & me.

Then for some reason, Ik-Su becomes extra excited about Ao. He says: "What a cute nice being!" Then grabs Ao & runs away!

I don't quite get what's going on here. Did I miss something?!

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ik-su's Diary!<strong>

**.**

A blissful day:

Yun has brought home a beautiful girl! And it seems that he's quite unaware of it himself.

I can see that it's a wonderful nice lady, shrank into a squirrel's body (Don't know how is that even possible). The poor kid is praying to God restlessly, asking for just a little drop of Yun's attention.

Well, Yun is a really genius boy, so I hope that he'll somehow notice this miracle.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Back to Ao's Diary:**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

A hopeful Day:

I have always liked the sun! That's why in a sunny day like today, I like to just stretch my body under the sun and rest. It feels fantastic! Although in the outside, it may look like I've just fell powerlessly on the ground and cannot stand up!

Well, I don't care how it looks like, as long as I have Yun & Ik-su! That Ik-su guy has become nice friends with me. Yun was right about him. There's a charming aura around him, that can attract anyone.

I stay motionless resting under the sun. Then Yun appears out of the blue. He seems so concerned about me as usual. He steps forward, and stretches down next to me, actually behind me. I'm having sun with Yun! He puts his hand on my shoulder from behind. It's been a while since the last time that my heart raced this fast.

Then I dare to turn around & look at him in the eyes. They're so blue & so kind. He pulls me near to his body. Now I can feel his chin above my head. There's no need to watch to know that he has closed his eyes. He breathes. He's alive! And warm, & satisfied, & happy.

And it's enough. I want no more! I feel that I got what I wanted. And suddenly it doesn't matter if I'm not a human anymore. In fact I like it this way.

So I close my eyes too, & stay motionless, under the sun, enjoying my spring holiday!

.

.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading patiently to the very end. I hope it wasn't too boring! <strong>

**Reviews are always welcomed ;) See you later!**


End file.
